


Tough Love

by Kay_Pluto



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: -19岁的初夜





	1. Chapter 1

师铭泽在一个冬天捡到胡文煊。  
他刚出席完一个酒会，从充满贪婪与伪善的大厅里逃出来，逃进冰冷潮湿的雨中。其实活动还没结束，约莫二十分钟前一位小姐不知是不是在自己亲爹的授意下崴了脚，不偏不倚撞进师家二公子的怀里；师铭泽出于礼貌扶了她一把，但他也着实讨厌这些弯弯绕绕，酒会进行到一半便寻了个由头离开，横竖里面有他大哥坐镇，出不了岔子。他心情不好，走得倒真像有什么急事。助理在后面举着伞一路小跑，眼看着人都要到车前了，赶忙掏出车钥匙开了锁。可师铭泽直直站在离车门一步的地方，也不进去。助理终于把伞撑到他头顶上，才发现车门前面竟然坐着个人。  
师铭泽本来想叫助理把人弄走，车灯一亮那人抖了一下，抬起头来，竟是看着他笑了。看样子是个十五六岁的男孩子，不知在这里坐了多久，刘海湿漉漉地贴在额头上，满脸沾着雨水往下淌，眼睛却亮得吓人，笑起来眯成窄窄的缝。男孩在湿透的衬衫上蹭了蹭自己的手，小心翼翼牵住师铭泽大衣的一角：“你带我回家好不好？”  
助理紧张地开口：“少爷，这、”师铭泽摆摆手制止他，附身拨开男孩黏在脸上的碎发，捏着下巴仔细端详。男孩也不反抗，乖乖仰着头让他看，眼睛一闪一闪的，手里还紧紧攥着他的衣角。末了师铭泽放开他，自己往后退了半步：“站起来。”男孩依言从地上起来，他比师铭泽想象的高一点，差不多只比他矮一个头。师铭泽在助理震惊的目光里脱下大衣，递给面前的男孩：“穿好，上车。”男孩对着他露出了一个有点傻气的，甜甜的笑。  
半路上男孩捂着脸小声打了个喷嚏，师铭泽看他一眼，示意助理掉头：“回北门。”北门是师家老宅，师铭泽平日都住在市区自己的家，不怎么回去；助理诧异地看了看后视镜，在下一个路口调转车头往北开。  
师家宅子不小，大哥结婚时就从家里搬了出去，整个二楼都是师铭泽的；四年前父亲去世后就只有母亲一人常住。  
师铭泽合上车门，挥挥手让助理自己回去。男孩跟着他一路走上二楼，湿透的板鞋在木质楼梯上留下一串脚印。师铭泽径直带着他走进自己的房间，看着男孩站不住似的在原地晃悠：“能洗澡么？”男孩勉强站直了，拽着那件过大的外衣用力点头。师铭泽从衣柜里翻出一套不穿的睡衣，指了指浴室的门：“洗完穿这个，衣服丢篮子里。”  
那天的最后还是师铭泽去浴室把人捞出来的。他进去的时候男孩蜷缩在浴缸一角，枕着大理石台面像是睡着了。一缸水已经凉得差不多，师铭泽伸出手在蒸腾的水汽里摸了摸男孩泛红的脸。冰凉柔软的指尖贴上来的一刹那男孩就醒了，他睁开有些肿的眼睛迷茫地抬起头，开口才发现嗓子疼得不能出声。这是烧起来了。师铭泽看着他慢慢从浴缸里走出来换上睡衣，他在车上就发了信息，此刻相熟的医生已经在客房等着。他放心地把男孩交给医生检查，自己走到露台点了支烟。很难说清他为什么会带男孩回来。听起来或许有些浪漫的原因是他好像在男孩的眼睛里看见了很多年前的自己；而不那么浪漫的原因是男孩虽然穿的单薄，从T恤衬衫到牛仔裤和板鞋，扫一眼就知道价值不菲。  
一支烟没抽完医生已经从客房出来，表情颇为轻松地敲了敲玻璃移门：“没什么大事，我让他喝了退烧药，睡一觉再养几天就好了。”“谢了啊。”师铭泽转过身，还是懒洋洋地靠在栏杆上。“这谁家小孩啊，长得倒挺好的。”“今天路上捡的。”“……”医生顿了顿，看向师铭泽的目光变得难以捉摸起来，“你过几天带他来做个体检吧。”“行，”师铭泽叼着烟只管答应，随意向他挥了挥手，“拜拜。”“拜拜。”


	2. Chapter 2

这一晚男孩睡得很沉，但不安稳，反反复复地做梦；凌晨短暂地醒过来一次，房间里一片漆黑，他用尽全力翻身把自己埋进被子里，又睡了过去。  
再睁眼已经是天光大亮，确切的说他是感应到骤然明亮起来的光线才从睡眠中醒来。客房的门开着，师铭泽背对着他正拉开窗帘。“醒了？”他听见衣料摩擦的声音，回过头指了指另一边的床头柜，“喝水。”男孩艰难地把自己支撑起来，视线越过床头柜上的玻璃杯落在旁边的文件上，伸出的手顿了一下，还是端起杯子试了试，水是温的。他垂下眼睫小口小口地喝着水，头还是痛，喉咙也是，晚上睡觉出了汗，大了一号的睡衣紧紧黏在身上，哪里都不舒服。师铭泽走过来随意地坐在床边：“你叫什么？”“……你知道了。”男孩喝下去半杯水嗓子还是哑的，估计是发炎了，一时半会儿消不下去。师铭泽伸手去拿床头柜上的文件：“你叫胡文煊？”男孩点了点头，继续小口喝剩下的半杯水。师铭泽一手拿着那叠纸坐在床边认真看起来。胡文煊捧着水杯偷偷睁大眼睛，第二页纸上一年前的他傻傻地笑着，刘海掀上去露出额头，狐狸眼眯起来，还有明显的兔牙。怎么证件照都要看，胡文煊悻悻地收回目光，把喝空的水杯放回去，靠在床头看师铭泽。  
师铭泽也随他看，自顾自皱着眉读手里的文件。昨天睡前他给助理发短信让他查查自己捡回来的小孩儿，就这一晚上加一个早晨的功夫，找来的资料还挺全。胡文煊今年十七岁，实际年龄比看上去还大点儿。按理说小孩儿十几年的人生没什么好写的，但这几张纸事无巨细甚至把胡文煊初中高中打过几次架受过什么处分都明明白白列上了。师铭泽 不知怎么的看笑了，带着瞥他一眼，没理会他呆滞的眼神：“初中一年级，早恋，记过？”  
胡文煊几乎没听清他说什么，师铭泽一笑他就什么都看不见了，直直盯着人翘起的嘴角；他不知道自己是不是还烧着，先前那股晕劲儿又返上来，什么都没法想似的。他迷糊几秒才终于想明白，迷离的眼神竟然立刻生动起来，眉头拧在一起皱着脸反驳：“那个不是我，当时有个女生给我递情书……”那一瞬间的变化刚好被师铭泽捕捉到，不得不说那一刻他脸上的灵气的确很惊艳。男孩睫毛上沾着一点睡出来的生理性泪水，眼睑发红，还没消肿的样子，但竟然一点都不妨碍他好看。师铭泽听他自己在那儿嘀嘀咕咕，大意是他不喜欢那个女孩但是那封情书被别人看见了还到处造谣，他气得跟人打了一架结果闹到班主任那边，班主任硬说他俩早恋就要记过。听到这里师铭泽又开始笑，胡文煊以为他不信，急得声音都拔高了一点：“……从小到大我可都是校草！小学一年级就有小姑娘给我写情书、”师铭泽这下更乐了，边笑边偏头看他，没想到这一眼把胡文煊看卡壳了，话说到一半在空气里戛然而止，后面一个字都蹦不出来。师铭泽本来还在继续往下翻，听着旁边没声儿了忍不住又偏了下头，就看见小孩儿张着嘴一个劲儿地盯着自己看。薄薄几页纸很快翻完，师铭泽索性把文件放到一边，故意倾身靠过去看着他的眼睛开口：“这么喜欢看我？”还没等他反应过来师铭泽就重新坐直了，脸上还是那副似笑非笑的表情：“再看我要收钱了。”“我人给你。”胡文煊脱口而出。这下惊讶的是师铭泽，他倒也没笑出来，只是看胡文煊的眼神变得有些暧昧：“你确定？”“我、”胡文煊脸上懵了一下，想清楚耳朵都红了，“我、我不是那个意思！你救了我……”师铭泽了然地点点头：“所以你打算拿什么报答我？”胡文煊又愣住了，对上他玩味的眼神脸红得挂不住，咽了下口水，声音一点一点低下去：“这不、不合法吧……”  
这次师铭泽没忍住笑出了声。


	3. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -19岁的初夜

胡文煊从来都没后悔。  
一开始他的确什么都不知道，空怀着满腔赤诚走进那个世界。那时候的胡文煊对一切都很期待，他靠近了他的光，并为朝那个方向努力而迈出了第一步。那种纯粹的不谙世事的天真和热忱是装不出来的，完完全全坦然地展现在最初的笑容里。  
他知道这条路不好走，后来也的确有些难熬的日子。还好那些暗无天日的时光和漫无目的的训练他都咬牙撑过来了。当然这中间师铭泽的作用很大，在B市他没事就可以回家住几天。虽然师铭泽比他还忙，有时能都见不到人，他也无所谓。偶尔师铭泽不在家，他会半夜抱着枕头爬到隔壁房间的床上，或许一夜无梦能睡个好觉。  
胡文煊在师铭泽面前一直有种莫名的献身精神，也不是不藏东西，但基本上是完全敞开的，只要他想胡文煊随时会给他。有时师铭泽也很无奈，这无形中给游戏增加了不小的难度。现在师铭泽想起来自己都觉得不可思议，他怎么能做到这么久都不碰他？更别提有时回家看见胡文煊抱着被子蜷缩在自己床上，像狐狸抱着自己的尾巴。两年多了，他们之间竟然连最浅显的抚慰都没有。有一回师铭泽找他，胡文煊在房间里磨蹭半天才过来给他开门，头发湿漉漉的，嘴唇冻得发白，脸上倒是红得莫名其妙。都是十七八岁过来的，师铭泽看一眼就大概明白是怎么回事，也没说什么，扯了条毛巾盖到他头上，走前伸手捏了捏他泛红发热的耳垂：“冲冷水没用。”胡文煊愣愣地看着他，整个人都红了。  
现在算是出头了。决赛那天晚上师铭泽没去现场，不管怎么说也算半个圈里人，怕影响到他。屏幕上胡文煊的笑容的确很有感染力，热烈又饱满的情绪扑面而来。他本就属于舞台。

师铭泽从浴室出来，拿床头柜上的水杯喝了一口。胡文煊好像已经在他那边洗过了，窝在床上抱着平板打游戏。师铭泽掀开被子坐进去，捡起旁边的手机开始看。胡文煊聚精会神盯着屏幕，好像没什么反应，耳朵已经悄悄红了。师铭泽随便回了两个微信，手机静音反扣到一边，凑过去看他打游戏。胡文煊刚好打完一局，动作很快地把平板塞到枕头底下，好像不给他看一样。  
“什么东西，还不让看了。”师铭泽好笑地捏了把他的脸。胡文煊没动，维持着趴在那里的姿势抬头看他，脸上被捏的地方红了一块儿。是真的不禁掐，一碰就红。师铭泽看着他慢慢爬到自己腿上，伸手搂了下他的腰。距离一下子变得很近，胡文煊下意识地扶住他的肩，眼睛都不知道该往哪儿看。师铭泽一件浴袍穿得松松垮垮，本来领口就没合上，随便扒拉一下上半身就基本不剩什么。  
师铭泽伸手捏他后颈，跟逗猫似的。胡文煊整个人都红了，眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，目光坦然又清澈，好像毫无保留地把自己摊开在他面前。师铭泽受不了这个，扣住他的后脑贴过去亲他。很单纯的吻，唇瓣相触又分开，胡文煊就熟透了，垂下来的眼睫颤抖着，像蝴蝶的翅膀。师铭泽收回手，叼着柔软的下唇咬了一口。胡文煊攥着他的浴袍带子，脸上烫得睁不开眼睛。他等这一天等了太久，绷紧身体坐在原地，近乎虔诚地等待着落下的吻。师铭泽偏头调整一个角度，亲上去喂了舌头。小孩儿闭着眼睛发抖，舌尖碰到就缩回去，脑袋一片空白地由着他亲。怎么这么懵，师铭泽放开他，伸手抹了抹他嘴角；没反应过来被人叼着指尖含进嘴里。胡文煊垂着眼睛含住他一个指节，咬着关节的位置轻轻磨牙。哪里学的，师铭泽眼神都不对了，指腹贴着舌面滑进去，刮过脆弱的口腔内壁。两根手指按进来，胡文煊偷偷抬眼看他，一边生涩地舔舐，舌尖一下下蹭着。师铭泽被他撩得燥热起来，虚虚拢着他后腰的手掀起T恤下摆摸进去。胡文煊下面除了一条内裤什么也没穿，裤边被他拉开一点，又恶劣地松手，弹性布料打到腰上，“啪”的一声。太羞耻了。胡文煊忍不住喘了一声，师铭泽抽出手，带出一点殷红的舌尖，淫靡又色情。胡文煊在看他，眼神里的期待和忐忑明明白白，红着脸有点意乱情迷又很天真的表情。过了今晚就再也见不到这样的胡文煊了，师铭泽突然想。倒不是说这一晚能改变多少，总归还是有点不一样的。这也是为什么他直到现在才和胡文煊在一起。师铭泽也没犹豫，空出的手直接向下握住他前面。几乎是刚坐上来的时候胡文煊就硬了，直挺挺一根很兴奋的样子，被碰到就忍不住挺了挺腰，环着师铭泽的脖子低头把脸埋进去，喘得热切。他还用鼻尖拱人，像奶猫一样蹭来蹭去。有时候师铭泽真的觉得胡文煊像是靠感情和气味生存的，比如他偶尔迷迷糊糊抱着自己的被子睡过去，比如现在。师铭泽没直接帮他摸出来，感觉他快到了就停下动作去翻床头柜的抽屉。好像一个急刹车，胡文煊睁开眼，呼吸急促地看着他拔开那个盖子倒了一滩在手上。这个姿势不太方便，师铭泽想让他翻过去，胡文煊不愿意。也不是害羞，在他面前什么丑没出过，这算什么。小狐狸眨着眼睛说，我想看着你。师铭泽就妥协了，拉了下他的脚踝往他腿根抹。原来是这个感觉……有点凉，油腻腻的，还很滑。“唔、”师铭泽挤进去一个指节，异物感很明显，不怎么疼，但是胀。胡文煊忍不住夹了下膝盖，被他掐了把大腿挡开。现在他有点后悔了，这么敞着腿还不如翻过去……师铭泽拍拍他的屁股按进去第二根手指，小孩太紧张，扩张不好做：“放松。”胡文煊偏过头去，抬起手背遮着脸哼哼一声，不是他不想，生理反应根本没办法控制。前戏拖得太长，胡文煊躺在床上受不了地扭来扭去，内壁受到刺激不住地收缩推挤着，说不出来的难受。他伸手去拉身上人敞开的浴袍前襟：“你别、你就直接进来……”小腿还贴在他腰上蹭，也不知道哪里看来的。师铭泽被他弄得火起，手上用力，声音都低下来不少：“别乱动，等下弄伤你。”胡文煊真是被他惯的，知道自己怕疼还这个样子。  
等师铭泽真正压上来他就又紧张了，搂着他的脖子眼神乱飘，虽然弄了很久，但是头部抵在入口还是有很强的压迫感。其实就几秒，可能因为胡文煊闭着眼睛有点恍惚，时间被拉长了似的。开始他都不知道怎么过的，直到师铭泽动起来他才模模糊糊叫了一声，听不出来疼还是爽。师铭泽低头亲他，胡文煊像是刚找回知觉一样，缠上去吮他的舌尖。色情得要命。师铭泽空着的手去摸他下面，胡文煊以为自己疼软了，没想到还是直挺挺一根，蹭到他小腹上，腺液淌下来黏糊糊的。“好紧。”胡文煊哽咽着发出意义不明的声音，不知道怎么就哭了，好像突然觉得很委屈，在不断晃动的视野里捕捉到师铭泽的肩膀，想也没想一口咬上去。小狐狸牙挺尖，师铭泽报复似的握着他的腰撞进去，撞出半截压在喉咙里的呻吟。他手上掐得也不轻，明天起来后背肯定一片印子。顶灯太亮了，胡文煊眼睛里都是水，光折出来碎成一片一片的，还在努力看自己留下的牙印。很快他就想不了那些了，除了爽还有痛和胀，高潮来得猝不及防。白光过后他看见师铭泽闭着眼的样子，怔怔地望着他，连他什么时候拔出来的都不知道。师铭泽按着他接了个吻，声音还是哑的，凑在他耳边说：“去洗澡。”胡文煊回过神，直直坐起来，差点没滚下床去。师铭泽在旁边看他东倒西歪的别扭姿势乐得不行，最后还是自己先下去带着胡文煊走进浴室。像他第一次带他回家。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真的喜欢让泽哥捡小孩


End file.
